Birth
by IRuleEverything101
Summary: Sorta squeal to Parents, where Amelia goes through the birthing process! FEMerica! RusAme with a little FrUK thrown in, and Panicking Arthur! Part one of two!


**_Aki: So, this is a continuation of Parents, sorta since I was suppose to write one for their wedding first but didn't, so if you don't want to be confused by anything, you should probably go read that first so you won't be confused. _**

**_So without further ado, Here's part one of the Two shot!_**

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored! 9 o' clock in the morning and I'm sitting on my ass." Amelia F. Jones-Braginski complained as she leaned back into the sofa. Tony looked up at her from his position on the floor. "Maternity leave sucks...You're lucky you're a boy dog Tony." She said to the husky. He sneezed and then put his hands on his front paws while still looking up at her. "Look at me. I'm so...some other word for fat that isn't fat." She said patting her bloated stomach that was making her maternity dress stretch to it's limits. "...I need to use the bathroom...and I want my blanket. And I can barely stand up." She sighed as she started to rock forward to get up. "I hope I don't land on my knees again. That shit hurts when you're huge."<p>

With a grunt and another curse (this time in Russian) she made it to her feet. She cringed when her lower back let out a twang of pain, but with a hand rubbing it away, she could ignore it. It had been happening since she went to sleep last night, but she didn't want Ivan to worry about it. He had a live interview in the late morning on Regis and Kelly or something, and he had to be up and out of the door early.

"Bathroom first, then my blanket." She said slowly shuffling out of the living room. Tony got up and trotted after her, and by the time she reached the ground floor bathroom, she sighed. "I don't even have to go anymore." she walked back down the hallway and looked up at the stairs. "Stairs. My mortal enemy...For now." She looked down at the dog that sat at her feet. "You wouldn't mind going to get it for me would you?" She asked. Tony tilted his head as he regarded his mistress. "Fine, I'll get it myself." She grumbled as she lifted her foot to take the first step. Since she was so big and couldn't clearly see her feet, she had to go up one step at a time while leaning on either the railing or the wall. So, leaning against the rail, she made her way up the steps with Tony only a step behind her. When she made it to the top of the landing, she groaned as another pain hit her back, this time much sharper than the one she had downstairs. Rubbing at the spot, she walked into her room and went to grab the pale green fleece blanket that sat on the end of the bed. She held it up to her face and inhaled, smelling roses, tea leaves and Ivan's favorite laundry detergent. She was surprised when her fathers had come down to the city for their bi-weekly trips with her favorite blanket a few weeks ago. And since it was the beginning of February, it was much appreciated.

"Now the brave heroine makes her way back to her secret base to recuperate after her perilous mission." She said looking down and expecting to see Tony staring back up at her. Instead, she saw a pool of liquid spreading around her feet. She stood staring at it for what felt like forever, until Tony did walk into the room and started lapping up the liquid. "No, bad dog! Go down stairs." she told him, shooing him out of the room. "D-did I just piss myself?" she asked not trying to bend down and see if it was yellow or clear on the light colored wood floor. "That can happen right? I didn't go down stairs anyway, so that must be it. I mean, I'm not due for another five weeks, so it can't be my water right?" She let out a little hysterical giggle then calmed herself down before tucking the incident into the back of her mind. "The mop, I need to get the mop...which is in the freaking shed, down the stairs!" She complained as she balled up the blanket and stuffed it under her arm. "Away I go."

After making her way back down the stairs and past the living room, she suddenly gasped as pain erupted from her back and quickly moved to the bottom of her stomach. "Wha- ow, sonuva- OWWWwww!" She moaned as she leaned on the wall beside her, clutching at her stomach. She heard Tony in the background barking as she slid down to the floor and sat on her knees as the pain left her gasping for air. It ebbed away as she panted and started to panic. "What was- contraction? No, I'm not due yet!" She yelled. "Phone, where's my frickin' phone?"

She inched her way up to a slouched standing position and shuffled back to the living room to search for her allusive phone, when the land line started to ring. "Oh give me a break." She went into the kitchen where there was a wall phone and picked it up on the sixth ring. "Hello?" She asked pulling one of chairs towards her so she could rest her feet.

"C'est papa, ma chérie*." Her Pa answered. "Arthur, la verrue inquiétez*, has decided that we should hop in the car and drive to check up on you even if we only saw you on two days ago-"

"Shut up, you frog faced git, no one said you had to come!" She heard over the sound of the running motor of the car.

"You said, if I remember correctly, 'Something is wrong with Amelia, we have to hurry to New York to check on her, immediately!', at four in the morning, no less ma chérie. So this is a heads up, we should be there in half an hour or so, ça va?"

"Okay pa." She replied after a deep breath, hoping the pain wouldn't come back.

There must have been something in her voice or tone or something, because her Pa suddenly asked, "Amelia, are you okay?"

"J-Just dandy." She told him. "Gotta go, bye."

She quickly placed the phone back on it's cradle before he could say anything else and stood back up. "That was just a false alarm Amelia." She told herself. "In the books, it said that just cuz your water breaks doesn't mean you're going into labor. And that was probably just those Hicks things, right? And when Dad and Pa get here, everything will be fine, and they'll laugh at me cuz I made a mess on myself, and almost went into a tizzy over it."

She shuffled back into the living room, and resumed her search for her cellphone, and after ten minutes, she found it in between the couch cushions.

"Now," She looked down at herself, and even though she couldn't really see it, she could feel the wet clothing beginning to stick to her legs. "Time to change. I feel all yucky." It took her another ten minutes to get up the stairs and into her room. She gathered another maternity dress, this one reaching her ankles and with longer sleeves, and went to the bathroom for a quick wash-up. After coming out of the shower, she threw her soiled dress over the wet spot to soak the rest of the liquid up, before heading downstairs to wait for her parents to show up. She only had to wait about five minutes before her doorbell started to ring. "Coming." She called, grunting as she stood back up. "Hey guys, come in." She said giving them a bright smile, the pain from earlier no longer on her mind.

Arthur immediately asked if everything was alright by herself, if anything had happened between the time Francis called her and now, and why wasn't that lumbering oaf of a husband wasn't here with her, anything could've happened here by herself with the dog being the only witness, and after that she tuned him out and decided to let her pa deal with him.

It was almost twenty minutes after her parents settled themselves in the kitchen, with Arthur preparing some tea, and Francis unpacking some eclairs that they picked up on the way over when another wave of pain hit her in the middle of her back and quickly made its way to the front of her stomach once again. She clutched at her stomach as she let out a short scream that slowly morphed into a groan, not noticing when Francis froze or when Arthur dropped the teacup he was holding and started to panic.

"Amelia, are you okay? Is it the baby? Is it time? It's not suppose to happen now, you aren't due for another month! Amelia, you don't have to push or anything, right?" Arthur babbled as he stepped over the glass shards and started to pace.

And Francis was almost as bad as him. "Amelia has this happened already? Mon Dieu, c'est pour ça que tu semblé étrange au téléphone*? Why didn't you say anything!"

"She sounded strange on the phone!" Arthur yelled, halting his pacing to look at his husband kneeling in front of their daughter. "You told me everything was fine!"

"If I told you she sounded strange, you would have rushed her to the hospital without a second thought!" Francis yelled back standing to face his husband.

"G-guys, really, you don't have to argue or anything." Amelia said a little on the breathless side. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked at them. "This is only the second one, the first was maybe an hour ago, but-,"

"An hour ago!" Arthur exploded. "What- Why didn't you- Where is that massive moronic oaf you call a husband, and why isn't he here with you?"

"Ivan had to go to an interview today, it starts at ten, so we can't call him now." She explained. "And this is probably just those false labor pains, I read you get them during the last trimester."

"Amoureux*, I don't think those were false anything." Francis said.

"Did anything else happen before we got here?" Arthur asked, quickly coming to stand in front of her.

She blushed, and mumbled "I might has wet myself, I didn't think it was my water or anything." Then she paled as she thought back on it. "I-it couldn't have been, could it? It's too early for...All of this to be happening!"

"It broke." Arthur wailed, falling to the floor. "She's going to have the baby here." He felt his eyes water as he cried, "Didn't I tell you that you'd have a baby if started kissing and got married?"

"Yeah, when I was like six." Amelia muttered. Arthur didn't pay her any mind, and just continued to moan about the pain his poor baby must be going through.

"Francis!" He said standing suddenly, whipping at his nose with his handy dandy hankie to get rid of the gathering snot on his face. "We need hot water and towels, and- and whatever else you need when trying to deliver a baby!" He started to walk to the stove, then turned to go the ground floor bathroom, then briskly returned to the kitchen with three towels in his arms. "Well? Why aren't you doing anything to help Francis?"

"Arthur, calm down. You panicking won't help anything." Francis said. Arthur huffed and and decided to ignore his husband, placing the towels down on the table and then digging around the kitchen cabinets for a large enough pot. Francis came behind him and tried to calm him down by talking to him, but Arthur was set on preparing everything for the coming hours of labor Amelia was about to go through.

Paying no mind to her parents, Amelia let out a sigh, calming herself down quickly. _'Alright, gotta let Ivan know somehow.'_ She thought. She carefully stood up and grabbed the phone of the wall. Mouthing the numbers, she dialed the number of her husband's manager/personal assistant and waited for the ringing to stop.

* * *

><p>"H-hello? Ms. Amelia?" Ravis Galante answered his cell, recognizing Ivan's home phone number. He was sitting in the green room waiting for the last of Ivan's interview to be over.<p>

"Hey Ravis." The voice of Amelia came through. He heard the sound of someone yelling in the background, followed by what he thought were soothing words in French. "Sorry to bother you, but could you tell Ivan that my parents are here and-," There was a crash in the back round that made him jump slightly.

"I-is everything alright Ms. Amelia?" He asked a little loudly, hoping she would hear him above the noise.

"Oh, everything's dandy, I'm just gonna scoot over to the hospital cuz I think my water broke about an hour ago, and I've had two contractions already, and I'm panicking on the inside, but I'm trying to hide it so my parents won't freak out, and I've got to get to the doctor quick just in case this is the Real Deal and everything, and can you just tell Ivan that that's were we're gonna be, okay?" She explained, and he could hear her voice rising as if she was fighting off impending hysteria, which she probably was, so all he could do was nod and say, "Alright Ms. Amelia."

"Thanks Ravis, you're a doll." She said, and before he could respond the dial tone was going off in his ear. He gulped and looked down at the phone in his hands.

* * *

><p>After hanging up the phone, Amelia took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. "Guys," She called out, attempting to get their attention. "Hey, guys!"<p>

"What's the matter? Is it another contraction? Do you need something? You don't need to push do you?" Arthur asked, getting to her first.

"What? No, quit asking that." she said. "I need my over night back, Tony's leash and my coat."

"Why in the world would you need those things?" Francis asked, looking perplexed.

"So I can drop Tony off at the neighbors, and so I can go to the hospital. You two can do your panic/flirting thing all you want, but if this is really happening, I'm going somewhere that has professionals...And drugs!" She told them, while waddling down the hallway. She opened the closet door and looked down with a curse.

"Wait I'll get it!" Arthur said as he rushed over. He scooped up the small duffel bag and grabbed her coat off the hanger. "Shoes, you need shoes too right?" He asked.

"Just slippers will be alright, right?" She asked as she started to look around for the blue booties slippers that she had left somewhere on the floor.

"W-what? You can't go out in slippers!" Arthur complained. "It's not-!"

He stopped when Amelia gripped his elbow and squeezed, while simultaneously letting out yet another low groan of pain. When it was over and she was panting and leaning on Arthur, he quickly said, "Slippers are fine. Francis, Get the car ready!"

* * *

><p>"Again, I'm sorry your interview ran over, Mr. Braginski." The producer said as he walked the hulking man back to the green room. When they reached the door, Ivan suddenly turned to the smaller man and smiled.<p>

"It was no problem." He said. He watched in confusion as the producer made a high pitched squeaking noise before running off. Ignoring it for now, he looked at his watch noticing that it was almost half past noon and pushed open the door. He saw Ravis pacing the length of the room, looking nervous. No, that was the wrong word, he always looked nervous when he was in the same room as Ivan. He was more jittery than when he had left him there an hour and a half before. "Ravis?" He asked. The shorter man jumped before turning to look at his employer.

Before Ivan could ask him what was wrong, he blurted out, "Ms. Amelia called fifteen minutes ago."

"Что? Почему?*" He asked quickly, taking three large steps until he was standing directly in front of the young man.

"S-s-she said her parents w-were there and t-that they were g-g-going to the hospital-,"

" Что? Пока еще слишком рано*!" He said. He grabbed Ravis by the elbow and quickly walked out of the green room, muttering under his breath the whole way.

"M-Mr. Ivan, our coats-,"

"Are not important. Let's go." He replied as they left the building. He frowned slightly, when he saw a large mob of people, mostly teenagers and college students as well as the occasional housewife and junior high schooler, suddenly started shouting and cheering for him.

"Ah, I am deeply sorry, but I must leave quickly. I was just told my wife's been taken to the hospital, and I must get there as quickly as possible." He said quickly. His voice had no problem carrying over the mob, and as he walked through he got many "I hope she gets better"'s and from his fans.

"Y-you already know where she is?" Ravis asked as they reached his car.

"Da, she'll be at St. Margret's." He said as he got in the drivers seat and started the car. As soon as Ravis closed the door, he sped off.

* * *

><p>"You need to take a right, then go straight for a few blocks." Amelia said as she panted. Another contraction had just past and she was trying to breath through it like they had told her to do in the few lamaze classes she had managed to get to, but GOD DAMNIT, IT HURT! They were also closer now, just about every fifteen minutes, if the clock on the dashboard radio was correct.<p>

It was only about five more minutes until they reached the hospital entrance, and Arthur ran into the hospital, only to backtrack once he got to the door to help Francis get Amelia out of the car.

"I don't think you should be panicking this much Dad." Amelia said as she shuffled into the hospital between her fathers.

"What? Who's panicking? I'm cool as...something cool." He replied, face heating up in embarrassment. Amelia giggled at her father's red face, before looking around the entrance for her favorite nurse.

She spotted him coming down the hallway before he went to the nurses station nearby.

"Hey, Nurse Berwald!" She called with a grin, waving a little when he looked over.

"He's a nurse?" Francis whispered as the hulking man made his way over to the trio.

"Yep, he's a friend of mine that I met through Mathias, the gym teacher, at my school. Ya know back when I could go get some beers on Fridays and stuff." She looked up at Berwald when he stopped in front of them. "Hey big guy, how's it going?"

"'Mel'a? Wha' ya d'in' h're?" He asked with a frown.

While her parents gave each other baffled looks, Amelia said, "I'm checking in f-for-" She cut herself off with a low groan, while leaning heavily on Arthur and squeezing Francis's hand, making Arthur's panic come back with a vengeance and causing Francis to let out his own squeal of pain. Berwald flinched at the sound, and turned away to grab an empty wheelchair, swiping a clipboard with the proper admission forms on it before walking back over.

"On' of yo' ne'd to fi'l th's out." He said holding out the clipboard toward the two men before seating Amelia in the wheelchair. He turned her away and began wheeling her through a set of double doors, Arthur following close behind. Francis sighed as he sat down and flexed the hand Amelia squeezed, before picking up the pen that was attached to the clipboard to fill it out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aki: Oh God I made Sweden a nurse! I don't know why, since he was suppose to be the doctor with Finland as his nurse, but somehow, I switched it around at the last second...And Denmark's an elementary school gym teacher... Don't worry, part two will be out soon XD<em>**

**_Translations:_**

**_C'est papa, ma chérie- It's Papa, my dear_**

**_la verrue inquiétez- The worry wart_**

**_Mon Dieu, c'est pour ça que tu semblé étrange au téléphone- My God, that's why you sounded strange on the phone_**

**_Amoureux- Sweetheart_**

**_Что? Почему?- What? Why?_**

**_Что? Пока еще слишком рано- What? It's too early!_**


End file.
